comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkman
Hawkman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Death of Hawkman #6: 01 Mar 2017 Current Issue :Hawkman: Found #1: 27 Dec 2017 Next Issue :Hawkman #1: 13 Jun 2018 Status A new Hawkman series starts in June 2018. Characters Main Characters *'Hawkman/Carter Hall' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hawkman: Found #1 Death of Hawkman #6 Death of Hawkman #5 Death of Hawkman #4 Death of Hawkman #3 Death of Hawkman #2 Death of Hawkman #1 Convergence: Hawkman #2 Convergence: Hawkman #1 The Savage Hawkman #20 The Savage Hawkman #19 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hawkman by Geoff Johns, Book One' - Collects vol. 4 #1-14 & Secret Files #1. - *'Hawkman by Geoff Johns, Book Two' - Collects vol. 4 #15-25, plus JSA #56-58. - - (forthcoming, April 2018) *'The Savage Hawkman, vol. 1: Darkness Rising' - Collects Savage #1-8. "Carter's skill at deciphering lost languages has led him to a job with an archaeologist who specializes in alien ruins. But one of his latest discoveries is Morphicus, whose deadly power helps to spread an alien plague through New York City. With innocent lives in the balance, Carter Hall must use the power of the Nth metal bonded to his body to don his wings and become Hawkman!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237061 *'The Savage Hawkman, vol. 2: Wanted' - Collects Savage #9-20 & 0. "Hawkman is closer to discovering who he really is and why he is being hunted, but with deadly assassins at his throat, he may never learn the entire truth!" - *'Death of Hawkman' - Collects Death #1-6. "When Adam Strange returns to Rann to find his newly adopted home planet razed to the ground, war with neighboring planet Thanagar seems inevitable. On the other side of the battle lines? Katar Hol, a.k.a. Hawkman! Can the two find out the real villain behind it all? Or will they destroy each other first?" - Digital *'The Savage Hawkman, vol. 1: Darkness Rising' - Collects Savage #1-8. - Kindle History First published in 2011. Previous Hawkman series: * oodles Leftover Useful Information Creative Team ''The Savage Hawkman'' * Issues #1-8: Writer: Tony S. Daniel. Artist/Covers: Philip Tan. * Issues #9-14: Writers: Rob Liefeld & Mark Poulton. Artists: Joe Bennett & Art Thibert. Covers: Rob Liefeld. * Issues #15-20: Writers: Rob Liefeld & Fabian Nicieza. Artists/Covers: Joe Bennett & Art Thibert. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-27, 1964-1968 * Atom and Hawkman: #39-45, 1968-1969 * Volume 2: #1-17, 1986-1987 * Volume 3: #1-33, 1993-1996 * Volume 4: #1-66, 2002-2007 (#50-66 as Hawkgirl) * The Savage Hawkman: #1-20, 2011-2013 * Volume 5: #1- , 2018-present Plus various mini-series. Future Publication Dates :Hawkman by Geoff Johns, Book Two TP: 11 Apr 2018 :Hawkman #1: 13 Jun 2018 News & Features * 18 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/rob-liefeld-deathstroke-hawkman-grifter-120118.html Liefeld on The New 52's Deathstroke, Hawkman and Grifter] * 26 Oct 2011 - Artist Philip Tan on the Changes to the DCnU Hawkman * 17 Jul 2011 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E.: The Maces and Masks of Hawkman! * 05 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-the-savage-hawkman Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: The Savage Hawkman] * 29 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-philip-tan-savage-hawkman-110629.html Giving Flight to the Action, Adventure DCnU Savage Hawkman] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero